


Sweet Sweet Sugar

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: It's Christmas. Q gets up earlier to bake James' favourite biscuits as a surprise for him - but he burns them.Let's see what can they do about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this challenge](http://quartermasterswill.tumblr.com/post/153983723685/fanfiction-writers-i-know-there-are-already-many) I'm organising. And lemme tell ya, it's good to finally write someting else than HanniHolidays.
> 
> It's a bit late, but you can participate as well, if you want to. You can find the rules in the post or the collection. 
> 
> Warning: tooth-rotting fluff ahead.

James woke up to a cold, empty bed and a scent of cocoa wafting through the flat all the way to bedroom… and also a scent of something burning. 

His smell immediately alarmed him, because for a secret service agent, burning generally screamed _fire_ and _danger_. He sat up, tossed the duvet aside, and got up, omitting the fact he was wearing nothing more than a pair of dark blue boxers. 

He ran to the kitchen, because where else would the cocoa come from? He couldn’t hear any loud banging or thumping that would indicate there was an intruder in their flat – but nor he could hear the cats paw at the floor or usual gurgling of the kettle. And that meant Q was attempting something that wasn’t to end well. 

“Q?” he called, arriving at the doorstep. He came to a halt when he saw his partner scurry round the kitchen units in an apron over his pyjamas and some flour on his face. He did not seem to notice him, which was more than unusual. 

The famous laptop sat on the island, and even though James couldn’t see the screen, he was quite sure there was a recipe for shortbread Q was just pulling out of the oven in a slightly charred state. Well, at least there was no smoke.

“Q, what the hell happened here?” he couldn’t help a chuckle. 

“Ah, hello, James.” The flush was actually audible in his voice. “I wanted to… surprise you by making your favourite Christmas biscuits, and well, it did not go exactly according to plan.”

As Q laid the baking tray on the cooker, he took off the oven mitts and dusted down his hands. He looked at the cocoa shortbread in despair, and sighed. “I gather cooking truly _isn’t_ my forte.”

The man put his hands on his hips, and turned to James leaning against the doorjambs with amusement. Oh, Q. He might have been a mastermind when it came to technology and weapons, but he was foul at nearly all kinds of household chores, cooking and baking in particular. And yet, he never ceased to try to impress him. 

James walked closer to Q. He lazily hugged him from behind, and gave him a kiss on his neck, and then another. “Not that I don’t appreciate the effort, Q, but what has so suddenly gotten into you? I thought you hated Christmas.”

“I do, but… this is my first Christmas with you, and you love the holidays, so I thought of giving you a pleasant and tasty surprise,” he replied, hints of chagrin creeping into his soft voice. “I don’t know what happened, I followed all the instructions by word, I set the kitchen timer for 15 minutes—”

James silenced him with another kiss on the cheek (that tasted like flour). “Shhh, Q. I’m sure you did. These biscuits still could have ended up worse.”

“Blown up as the _advanced_ and _expensive_ equipment I supplement you with for missions, for instance. Right, 007?” 

“Cheeky, Q,” James purred in his ear. He was so close and so warm and smelling of sugar James couldn’t stop rewarding him with loving kisses. 

Q leant into him, relaxed. At least it made him smile and forget about his biscuit failure. “I will never let you get off easy with that, James.”

“Never, Q? I, however, remember you saying something else in bed sometime ago.” James smirked. He remembered that quite vividly, because Q was _excellent_ and all they did was _unforgettable_ , included many auspicious promises. 

“Tease,” laughed Q. He slipped free from James’ embrace, and took the tray with his burnt shortbread trees, snowmen, deer, and angels. “Anyway, I should dispose of this coal and question some of my choices.”

“If you still are so keen on baking biscuits, let’s do it together, what do you say?” James proposed, stepping in front of Q to look him in the eye at last. He dipped on finger into the powder sugar laid on the counter right behind him, and smeared the tip of Q’s nose with it playfully. He actually fancied the idea of baking with him. 

“Exquisite idea. Firstly, we could find out what have I done wrong,” sighed Q. He pressed the pedal on the bin, and the biscuits soon found themselves flying inside it. Then he put the tray in the sink. He returned to the comfort of James’ body, and cuddled up to him. 

“Don’t be so gloomy about it, Andrew. I am quite sure all the biscuits need to be perfect is one blond Double-Oh agent,” he kissed him on the lips, “in nothing more,” another kiss, “than his underwear.” James kissed him for the last time, though wishing he could do it forever. Who knew The James Bond could be such a romantic. 

“Who would have known.” Q let out a harmonious laughter that was a true pleasure to James’ ears. This time it was he who leant for a kiss.

A kiss that provided enough distraction to enable him to take the packet of sugar and return the impish gesture from earlier – only this time, the white powder covered the agent’s hair.


End file.
